


Here

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Laurie and Jeffrey mourn their child
Relationships: Jeffrey Geiger/Laurie Geiger





	Here

“I wish our son was still here.” Laurie replies, wiping away at some tears.

“Don’t blame yourself.” Jeffrey said.

“If I could take it back, I would.” Laurie replies.

“I know.” Jeffrey had a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s so hard some days, Jeffrey.” Laurie exclaimed.


End file.
